


Awake by Day

by Jeb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader has muscular dystrophy, Reader is terminally ill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeb/pseuds/Jeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alive by Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake by Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask given to @poubelle_squelette (poubelle-squelette on Tumblr) and by @Eveningblack (evening-black on Tumblr) telling me to do it
> 
> I did it
> 
> I am doing it

You shimmied your shoulders with a faint smile, dancing in your own little way to the beat pouring out of your speakers. You dipped your body forwards a little bit, thrusting your chest, though unintentionally, out and shaking your shoulders. Once you noticed what you were doing, you sheepishly smiled -Why, you didn't know; no one was in the room with you and your chest wasn't large enough to warrant flattering stares- and pulled back slightly. You didn't stop 'dancing', though. 

It took a little bit of effort, but you lifted your arms up into the air and worked a new groove. Your head bobbed and your arms, folded so that your forearms were suspended in front of your chest, bopped to the music. It was an old song, and it was repetitive in lyrics, but the beat was captivating and you were ensnared by the sound. Enough so that when it began to close, and inevitably ended, you let out a short huff and went to reach for your phone to see if you couldn't find it. It had been repetitive enough that you could guess the song title, and even if you couldn't, a quick google of the lyrics could remedy that. 

The phone was a little ways off of where you had shifted on the mattress, and you began to squirm for it. It took a great deal of effort on your part, you hadn't been the one to place the phone down otherwise it would have been positioned somewhere of greater convenience to you, and so a few minutes passed before you could actually reach it. 

You cursed the stars above for your recent lack of energy. You sent a quick glance over the room you currently sat in, but its sterile tiles and boring walls stopped your gaze. No amount of searching could ever match the life that thrived outside of these walls, and, you supposed, there wasn't enough music to take you away from where you currently were.

Stopping the latter of those thoughts immediately, you turned back to your phone and began your little search for the song. As you expected, it didn't take long to find the song you were looking for and Google even provided a helpful link to the song on YouTube. You clicked it readily, the song again streaming through your speakers after an ad had its turn. 

You resumed jamming out immediately. 

A light smile made its way onto your face and you closed your eyes, losing yourself to the quiet music coming from your phone. It was some lame pop jam, likely one of the old hits brought back, you didn't know. You had been clicking songs at random after your friends had left, starting off with some metal music with sad lyrics and ending off where you were. The song was by Lady Gaga, but you weren't focused on the title, or even the lyrics. 

The beat was what captivated you a few minutes ago, and the beat was what captivated you now. 

Before you had clicked the replay button a third time, a soft knock at your door pulled you away from the music. You cracked open your eyes slightly, eyeing that door as though it was a monster prepared to eat you. 

No, you hesitated, you were pretty sure that that was a racial slur now. Perhaps monster was the wrong terminology now, but whatever word could take its place, that's what the door felt like and so you eyed it like it was that. 

Putting on a cool smile -You had begun to frown as you thought about new racial slurs and words that you couldn't think of right now- you called out, "Come in!" except your voice was weak and crumbly and so it came out as a scratchy and high-pitched "Ck-mean!" 

You winced at the sound of your voice, but the smile did not slip further. Your eyes lapped over the figure as they wandered into your field of vision and approached, but you lost interest when you saw that you recognized who it was. You placed a gracious smile on your lips for a heartbeat but it fell quickly, and your eyes moved to stare at your blanket-covered knees. You took a deep breath in and prepared for your doctor to speak. 

"One of the nurses noticed that your heart rate monitor was a bit erratic, compared to how it normally is. How it should be." You breathed out and glared at that accursed monitor, and you imagined that it might have rolled its eyes at you if it had been a sentient being and not a hunk of metal and wires. "Are you doing alright?" 

You didn't shift your gaze over to the doctor. While her voice sounded snobbish and condescending, you knew that she was looking out for your best interests and just wanted to help you. That was what made disliking her so hard, even though you knew what she was going to do next. "Yes." You nodded your head, already clutching your phone close to your lap, "I am doing fine. I was just having a little fun, that's all." 

You didn't need to look up to know that she had trained a soft, albeit concerned, gaze onto you. Wordlessly, you extended your arm out and waited for her to take your device from your hand. She was just trying to help you, and it wasn't like she was taking your phone away forever. She kind of couldn't, you were only at the hospital for some tests and would likely be out before the next sunrise, whenever that would be -You didn't check your phone for the time. It had gotten away from you- and you would be back to dancing someplace else, likely your home. 

She lightly took the phone from your hands and, instead of leaving with it, she placed it on the dresser to your right. It was still well out of reach, but it was still in the room. And considering your wheelchair sat ready for use on your right, it wouldn't take much to get to it. Your doctor sent a caring smile your way before opening her mouth to speak. She wasn't one for beating around the bush, nor was she for uncertainty, and so she drove straight to the point. "I have a new trainee, a monster." She studied your face as if she was looking for some sign of disgust or contempt but you displayed none for her to find. "I would like to send her in, since you are no longer receiving visitors." Another search on her part, and still nothing for her to find. 

Instead of displaying what she had expected, you flashed a gracious smile and lifted your arm to throw up a thumbs up, much to her discomfort and yours. "That sounds fine. Please do, though, I want to sleep soon." If visiting hours were over, as she had made it seem like, it was late. You were always tired, it was a symptom following all of your muscles being targeted by the muscular dystrophy, but you were no more tired than you had been minutes ago. And, compared to how exhausted you could get, you were decently awake then. 

Your doctor nodded and smiled, and you resolved to actually read her name tag at some point in time. She was your newest doctor, and likely wouldn't last long as the others hadn't, but it would still be nice to know her name. You waved at her, noticing how she frowned at that, and soon she was gone. 

You immediately threw the covers back and hoisted your legs over the side of the bed. You wasted no time in gathering your wheelchair over to the side of the bed and pushing yourself off the bed. It took a little bit of effort -A lot of effort- but you managed to secure yourself in the seat and soon the wheels were beneath your hands and you were gliding carefully over to your phone. 

When you finally arrived, it seemed like it had taken hours when it had only taken a few seconds, you reached up for your phone. If you stood up your phone would already be in your hands, but you didn't trust yourself to support your weight and didn't try it.

And so that's how the new nurse found you, reaching up and flailing your arms to try and reach your phone. With your tongue sticking out. And your brows furrowed. And you already looking like you were on the verge of passing out. 

And so, naturally, her response was to yip in surprise, "My child!" and run over to you. And naturally, when she arrived to you, she gathered you up into her strong and fluffy arms and preceded to squish you to her chest. 

And so, naturally, you screamed. 

Alright, perhaps scream was not the right word, but you certainly voiced your surprise. 

Hefting you into her arms like you were a rag doll instead of a grown woman, the goat-like nurse reached her hand out -The woman was strong enough to only need one hand to secure you against her chest without you being in a great deal of pain or an uncomfortable position- and grabbed your phone. "Little one!" She scolded, though you weren't exactly little. Compared to her size, yes, but when you stood up straight, a feat considered impossible now, you were as tall, if not taller, than most sixth graders.

Okay, you were small. A little one. But you could pretend. 

"You must'nt try such things," The woman gasped, using her other arm to grab beneath your knees and carry you back over to your bed. She knocked into your wheelchair once but was quick to move around it. "I have been informed all about your case, I know that moving too much isn't good for you." 

She was a gentle woman who, as you would have expected if you had seen her before hearing or feeling her, was just looking out for you. As your doctor had done and is doing, as your friends were actively trying to do, and as your family was doing. 

She carefully laid you back down and began to cover you with the hospital blanket attached to your bed. You took charge of that, assuring her that you would be fine and covering yourself. When she was contented that you weren't going to harm yourself by moving, she walked around your bed and situated herself into a chair on your left, on the visitors side. Just like your doctor, she was straight to the point, "I am Toriel." 

Her voice certainly didn't give the impression that she was royalty or high class, so you shrugged off the feeling that she was the monster queen. You didn't pay attention to the news much, you had probably just heard the name when coming in to the hospital. "Hey, I'm (Y/N)." You greeted, suddenly feeling very, very tired. Your muscles hurt and just sitting up seemed to sap all remaining energy from you. 

As if she sensed this, and likely had, Toriel leaned closer to you. A concerned look passed over her beautiful face and she asked, "Are you alright?" before adding, "I specialize in healing magic. If you are unwell, perhaps I can help?" 

You shook your head and offered a kind smile to replace the tired one that had crossed your lips, though it was still one of exhaustion. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." As if to highlight that, you let out an involuntary yawn. Your lips stretched until the corners burned, and you were too tired to lift up an arm to cover your mouth. You hoped that you weren't offending her, you didn't know much about monsters and you weren't sure if flashing your 'fangs' was a good start to this would-be day long friendship. "I've been up since before dawn. Physical therapy." 

You also hoped that your near dismissive tone of voice did not offend her. When you opened your eyes, you saw that she was anything but offended. Her kind eyes were reflecting genuine concern and not a hint of hurt or offense, and her smile was apologetic and warm. "I am so sorry." You began to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but she was adamant in continuing, "I was hoping that we could get to know one another better, but I do understand that it is late and you have been busy." The way she cut you off wasn't rude in the slightest, in fact, it made you feel as though you were the one being rude. "Perhaps tomorrow?" 

You wanted to tell her that you would be gone early tomorrow morning if you could help it but didn't. "Sounds great, thanks," You felt your eyelids droop and you lowered yourself onto the bed. Your head hit the pillow with soft little rustles and your thin hair spread out in small rolling waves. 

Within a few seconds, you were asleep. You weren't sure when she left, or why you had been so comfortable sleeping in a room where a stranger was watching you, but you did know that your dreams were filled with comforting things and were, overall, pleasant. Your dreams usually were, but tonight more so.


End file.
